Radioactive
by The Lady Geek
Summary: Song fic about my OC, Eliza Flynn. Companion to Behind the Mask. Radioactive does not belong to me. It belongs to Imagine Dragons. I wish I did own it though. *sigh* It's a great song!


Radioactive  


**AN: I was listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and I just had to write this. It's my OC Eliza Flynn being bored in her cell before Sam competes in the Games. **

**Going to a scene in a new fanfic I'm going to write. At Tron/Rinzler third person point of view. Why? Cause I feel like it! And I'm the author. Ha!**

**OC and Tron/Rinzler pairing. **

_Italics are Eliza singing_

* * *

Eliza was pacing in her cell. Bored. _Again_. At least Rinzler thought she was.

The female User was very intriguing.

One minute she was happily rambling on about a random thing, another she was staring at him, and the next she was pacing the length of the room and grumbling something about a 'cable' and 'morning'.

"I'm probably on the missing person's list too." And a 'missing person's list'.

Now she was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling and starting to hum and tap her knees.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

Ash? Dust? Must a user thing.

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

Eliza inhales and exhales deeply. Then she starts to pound a rhythm on the top of her bed.

_I'm breaking in shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

Eliza smirks, as if she thinks she's going to get a reaction out of me.

_I'm waking up _

At first she was singing softly, now she's 'rocking out' to a tune inside her head. That's how Flynn would have put it.

I blink and resist the urge to shake my head.

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age _

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flag_

_Don my clothes_

Taking off her clothes? Yes, definitely a user thing.

_It's a revolution I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

Does she mean rebels disguised as guards? I wonder...

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up  
_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Eliza closes her eyes and her face a picture if pure bliss.

_All systems go_

_The sun hasn't died_

How can this sun died? What does died even mean?

_Deep in my bones_

_Straight from inside_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

And what are 'bones'? Users are the most unusual things.

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age _

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Eliza stopped singing and got up.

"What are you staring at wise guy?" She demanded. Eliza threw her hands up in exasperation. "I don't know why I ever bother. You're never going to speak."

We sat in sat in silence again. At least, I was sitting. Eliza was pacing.

She suddenly stopped and smirked mischievously. She walked in front of me.

Eliza peered into my helmet. And knocked on my helmet. "Hello? Anybody home?"

I hope Clu hurried up and asked for her soon. My sanity was near breaking.

* * *

**Yeah, I just got their album Night Visions and couldn't resist.**

**And if any of my readers are wondering why I wrote this and have not updated my RotG fanfictions, it's well, because, we finally got it on dvd. But, then I went on vacation and forgot the dvd at home. And also I can't find a decent scene at the Warren on youtube. I'll probably be updating tomorrow afternoon. After I do the dishes, forgot to do them tonight while finishing this. *groan* I'm finally back home now, but I'm trying to get on a head start on a project in Com Arts (English and Literature combined, short for Communication Arts). **

**I'm writing it right now, just taking a short break. And also, still working out the roots of Natalie's powers. **

**SO, yeah. Longest AN ever! **


End file.
